1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generator testing instruments, and more particularly pertains to an RPM and voltage indicator for an electric generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of RPM and voltage test instruments for various types of equipment is known in the prior art. A typical example of such a testing instrument is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,005, which issued to Shotaro Naito on Sep. 9, 1980 and which is directed to a testing device for generator output voltage regulators. This typical prior art testing instrument utilizes a variable voltage generator for supplying a variable voltage to the input of the voltage regulator, a DC power source, and a resistor connected between the DC power source and the field coil, whereby presence or absence of failures of the voltage regulator may be judged from a magnitude of the input variable voltage and a change in voltage at a junction between the field coil and the resistor as the input voltage is gradually increased. While being functional for its intended purpose, this type of testing instrument is not representative of a device which utilizes current state of the art technology and is accordingly less reliable in operation. As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved testing instruments which can be utilized to test the RPM and voltage associated with an electric generator or some auxiliary power unit. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.